Vehicles typically include two headlights (a left headlight and a right headlight). These headlights occasionally fail, leaving the vehicle with a single functional headlight. Vehicles with only a single functional headlight may confuse other drivers. More specifically, the other drivers may incorrectly assume that the vehicle is a motorcycle as opposed to an SUV or a sedan.